


waiting for tonight

by aquaexplicit



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: But he loves his doppelganger with his whole creepy heart, Cisco just wants Reverb to have a good first time, Creep factor, Doppelcest, Fingering, Longing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obsession, Reverb is a creep, Selfcest, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaexplicit/pseuds/aquaexplicit
Summary: “You’re a virgin?” Cisco asks, eyes wide and that particular shine of innocence that sets Reverb’s teeth on edge. “How?”





	waiting for tonight

**Author's Note:**

> warning: reverb is a creeper who vibes on cisco in the shower and still has plans for doppelganger domination. cisco is not as creeped out as he should be and is unaware of the latter.

“You’re a virgin?” Cisco asks, eyes wide and that particular shine of innocence that sets Reverb’s teeth on edge. “How?”

Reverb shifts against Cisco’s headboard as Cisco continues to watch him. He’s sporting a borrowed t-shirt and pair of boxers, the consequences of unexpected breaching. He’d sworn off Earth 1. Or thought he had. But he couldn’t ignore Vibe’s call, even if his doppelganger didn’t realize he was reaching out, clawing at their connection for the balm only Reverb could offer.

“Like, seriously, how have you - ”

“When a man never loves a woman,” Reverb snaps, irritable and raw under Cisco’s open mouth. “Or another man. Or anyone - ”

“Okay. Geeze. I was just curious. I thought.”

Cisco trails off, looking away. There’s a sheepish pull Reverb can feel in his own skin.

“You thought what?”

“When Black Siren said we were opposites. I thought that meant you’d probably seen a lot of action.”

Reverb frowns as heat lights up his skin. He drinks Cisco in, his hair that hangs longer than Reverb’s now, the new tone of his arms, the smooth spread of his thighs. All that golden flesh. All that power. It’s Reverb’s own, belongs to him in a fundamental way, but he didn’t think it could be his like this too.

“Are you a virgin?” Reverb asks.

Cisco blinks. “No. I mean, I’m no Lothario Ramon or anything, but I’ve had girlfriends. And a curious roommate at science camp. I assumed the opposite of that would be playboy me.”

It’s disappointing, a little, but Reverb’s known others have touched Cisco in ways he hasn’t. He’s seen it. He clenches his fists.

“Were you like - did you take a vow, or something? Does it help with our powers?”

“How could it possibly help with our powers?”

“I don’t know! I’m just trying to figure it out. We’re a good looking dude, you know. Our game is strong. Did you just never want to?”

Now that he has Cisco’s attention, Reverb makes a slow, deliberate show of drinking him in again. Cisco doesn’t shy away. He sits, cautious. Curious.

“I’ve wanted to,” Reverb tells him. “But not until I saw you.”

Cisco takes a shaky breath. Reverb inhales it, intoxicated by the flush kissing Cisco’s cheeks.

“That is whole new levels of narcissistic.”

Reverb shrugs. “People are boring, Vibe. Empty. Cruel. They use each other. Even if they love you, they use you.”

He turns, pushing into Cisco’s space. Cisco watches him with sad, open eyes, and Reverb feels the familiar teeth of longing. He wants to smooth that pain away. Replace it with his own. Restless, he brings his fingers to Cisco’s face, tracing the curve of a jaw that is both his and not.

“But not you. You’re different.”

“I’m really not,” Cisco whispers. He catches Reverb’s hand in his palm, but instead of pushing Reverb away, he threads their fingers together. “Do you want - ”

“Yes.”

Cisco bites his lip. “Okay. How do you want to - I mean, is there anything you’ve really thought about?”

Reverb tilts his head. He’s dreamed of this since he first saw Cisco from across the multiverse, beautiful and bright and yearning for something only Reverb could give him.

“Of course there is.” Cisco shakes his head, nerves seeming to shake loose with the movement. He brings Reverb’s hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles. It’s chaste and brief and not at all what Reverb has imagined. His stomach dips low and hot just the same. “This should be good. I want to make this good for you. Tell me what you want.”

The words make him shiver. Part of him wants to make Cisco regret the selflessness, the ease with which he offers his mouth and skin and heart. Reverb favors his fire and brings himself to his knees. Cisco stares up at him, eyes dark, mouth red in the low light.

Reverb knows exactly what he wants. Both of them bare, flayed open, touching and gasping and fucking, inside of each other, one. Seeing each other like no one else could ever see them. Knowing each other. Having each other.

“This morning,” Reverb whispers, running his knuckles along Cisco’s cheek. He strokes along the softness until he cups Cisco’s throat. The flutter of Cisco’s pulse against his palm is hotter than expected and his own heart races to catch it. “In the shower. How you touched yourself. I want to touch you like that.”

“You vibed me in the shower?” Cisco says, voice high. The fire in his eyes sparks and he knocks Reverb’s hand away. “Not cool, bro.”

“I told you before that I watched you.”

“I thought you meant in some, like, grand existential sense. Not a creepy voyeur sense.”

Reverb slides onto Cisco’s lap. The movement halts Cisco's sputtering. His pupils bleed into heat when Reverb rests their foreheads together.

“There’s this face you make, every time you finger yourself,” Reverb breathes. He’s never worshiped anything, but the pant of Cisco’s mouth, the flutter of his eyes, the noises he makes, are wanton enough that Reverb understands the urge. “I want you to make it for me. Because of me.”

“Well shit.” Cisco closes his eyes. “Okay. Good news is, we don’t have to work on your dirty talk. We do have to work on your boundaries, though. Now scoot.”

Reverb doesn’t want to move. But he does.

“Do you want to take your clothes off? Or just - ” Reverb pulls the shirt off in one clean movement, then pushes down his boxers. Cisco opens then close his mouth. “Get naked. Okay. Didn’t want to do anything that made you uncomfortable.”

Cisco undresses too. Reverb’s seen him - them - plenty of times, but it’s different, this close. When he can smell Cisco’s skin. When he can touch it.

“Do you like - have you kissed anyone before?”

Reverb glares. “I’m not a child. Of course I’ve kissed someone.”

“And you rate kissing…?”

“I didn’t like it.”

Cisco’s face falls. “Oh.”

“We can do it,” Reverb assures him, settling between his knees. “I know you like it.”

“How do you - you know what, never mind. And no. I told you. This is about you.”

Reverb does it anyway. At first, Cisco is still against him. Reverb presses their mouths together more insistently. Within a breath, Cisco sighs against his lips, and kisses back.

It’s different than other kisses Reverb has had. It’s softer, infinitely softer, and warmer, and wetter. Slicker. Cisco licks at his mouth with all the sweetness of sugar and Reverb opens to him.

When Reverb pulls away, Cisco’s eyes are still closed.

“Seemed kind of like you liked that,” Cisco breathes.

Reverb kisses him again. Keeps kissing until they’re both panting and hard against each other. It’s Cisco who breaks them, gasping, fumbling with one hand to open his dresser drawer. He fishes out a bottle of slick.

“Do you want me to start?” Cisco asks softly.

Reverb doesn’t want soft. He doesn’t want gentle or tender. He takes the bottle.

“I want you to lean back. And spread your legs.”

Cisco swallows hard but listens. Obeys. Reverb watches him with all the cruelty of lust, all the pain of it. He reminds himself it’s only for a few more moments. Cisco will soothe the ache, finally. All of his patience and wanting and waiting will fade beneath Cisco’s skin.

Reverb’s seen Cisco do this enough times. He coats his fingers, losing himself in the sensation of warm, thick slick. It’s not watery but sensuous on his skin. Heart pounding, aching sharp, Reverb settles between Cisco’s thighs.

“This is so weird,” Cisco murmurs.

Reverb quiets him with a kiss to his hip. He ignores Cisco’s cock for now, just like his own, focusing instead on pressing his fingertips to that hot place that makes Cisco gasp. And Cisco does gasp, a shocked, hurting noise, like he’s never felt this before. Reverb revels in it.

Cisco is always painfully slow at first. As hungry as Reverb is to know the sensation of Cisco’s heat, he clings to the memories of Cisco’s own teasing fingers.

The slide isn’t as easy as he thought it would be. There’s so much pressure, so much tightness, so much heat. Reverb has to take his own deep, needy breath before working himself in deeper. Cisco spills a quiet moan that draws Reverb further in.

“You’re so tight,” Reverb breathes, awed. “You feel so warm. I didn’t realize you would be so warm.”

Cisco grins at him, crooked and gasping, losing it only when Reverb fucks further in. He pulls away, just a little, working Cisco open the same way he’s watched Cisco work himself. Seeing is nothing compared to feeling. Fantasizing and aching and dreaming - none of it is anything compared to the way Cisco flutters around him, to the way Cisco moans, to the way Cisco works his hips to draw Reverb deeper.

“More. You can give me more now.”

Reverb wonders if he could make Cisco beg. Knock that firm tone out of his moan. But Reverb wonders how two of his fingers will feel inside of Cisco more. Wonders how many Cisco can take, how many he’ll ask for, what he would do if Reverb gave him more. Reverb suspects Cisco could take it. He wants to see Cisco take it.

And Cisco does. He writhes and arches and fucks into Reverb’s touch with an open mouth and grasping fingers. Reverb’s never felt anything quite so deeply. Quite so full or real or lush. If he believed in sin or redemption, he’s sure Cisco gasping his name and clenching around him would be it.

“Do you want,” Cisco starts, faltering into a needy noise when Reverb rubs against that space he’s seen Cisco touch, the part that makes Cisco’s forehead dip against the shower wall, that makes his spine and toes curl. “Yeah, there, like that - ”

“What were you going to ask?”

Cisco looks at him like he’s forgotten where he is, let alone what he was going to say. Curious, Reverb twists his fingers. Cisco arches into him.

“Do you want me to come like this?”

Reverb’s stomach twists. “I thought that was the point.”

“I didn’t know if - ah, okay. Then I need you to touch me. Or let me touch myself. I can’t - ”

“Touch yourself,” Reverb says quickly. He can’t bare to take on any sensation that isn’t Cisco gripping him tight and hot. But he wants to feel Cisco come. He wants to see it and hear it and know its because of him.

Cisco wraps one shaking hand around his cock and strokes in time with Reverb’s fingers. It’s perfect. Reverb doesn’t want it to end.

“Kiss me,” Cisco tells him, pushing up on his elbows. “Kiss me again, come on.”

Reverb does. It’s even better now, feeling what his kiss does to Cisco inside. He can’t stand not seeing Cisco’s face, though, not seeing the way he sinks into Cisco’s body. When Cisco starts to pant even harder, Reverb pulls away.

In the end, Cisco grips him so tight Reverb feels like he’s going to snap. It hurts, the best pain Reverb has ever felt. He fucks Cisco through it until Cisco’s fingers curl around his wrist.

It leaves Reverb a little raw, working his fingers out of Cisco, but mostly he’s full. His limbs and gut are blood heavy. He’s never ached as much as he does in this moment. All the times he’s watched Cisco through the gauzy high of a vibe, all the times he’s touched himself - he’d had some shred of control, a semblance of it, but now he feels wild. Animal. Pulled to lose himself in Cisco before he loses his mind.

He dips in for a kiss as he settles against Cisco, trying to pull those still trembling thighs around his waist.

“Wait,” Cisco pants, catching his hands, and Reverb stills. “Hold up there, tiger. Give a guy a breather.”

“I want to fuck you. You said I could have whatever I wanted for my first time.”

“I also said I wanted to make it good.”

Reverb frowns, frustrated, unable to move. He can’t slide inside but he can’t pull himself away. It’s torture. It’s cruelty.

“Hey.” Cisco strokes warm palms along his shoulders. “I’m not saying no. I just thought you’d want to - not take it slow. But feel everything. We don’t have to cover every base in one night.”

Curious, Reverb slides from between Cisco’s legs, sitting flush against his side instead. He’s been thinking of this moment for so long, the idea of delaying it makes him want to claw the walls down. Burn the world. But there’s a whisper of something, darker, lusher, urging him to draw it out. To feel everything, as his doppelganger said.

“What do you have in mind?”

“You know what I like. But I don’t know what you like, because unlike some people, I don’t use my powers for pervy evil.” Cisco cups his face again. His palm is as warm as his smile. “You could show me.”

Reverb tries to vibe Cisco’s heart, feel out any deception or cruelty. There is only open, pulsing fire. Cisco sweeps his thumb along Reverb’s chin before kissing him. It’s simple. Chaste. Reverb’s blood sings.

“You’ve never had a blowjob. Or had someone jerk you off. Both experiences are objectively awesome. You should know what they feel like. It doesn’t have to be before you fuck me, but it’s kind of...tradition, I guess. To build up to it.”

“Did you? Build up to it like that?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay,” Reverb says, then pulls Cisco into his lap. “Build me up. Touch me.”

“Show me how.”

Reverb takes Cisco’s hand and wraps it around his cock. He makes a disgustingly desperate sound. It’s so much different than his own hand. So much more intense than he expected. Cisco’s hand is rougher than his, calloused, and hotter, and stronger. His grip is firm and sure where Reverb’s has always been shaking.

“How does it feel?” Cisco asks against his cheek. “As good as when you do it?”

“Better,” Reverb admits.

He feels Cisco smile. “Good.”

Cisco pauses and Reverb nearly whines, palm up, ready to blast if Cisco is going to tease him. But Cisco only moves to grab the lube and slick his fingers up before gripping Reverb again. That’s even better. Now Cisco’s movements are wet, slippery hot, tight, just like it felt inside of him.

It hits Reverb at the base of his spine, knocking his brain and heart loose. This is what it will feel like to be inside of Cisco. This is what Cisco will feel inside of him. This is them. All this heat, this lush slide of pleasure, this perfection.

“Francisco,” Reverb gasps. His nails scratch along Cisco’s chest.

“Like that?” Cisco asks, mouth soft and wet like his grip. “Are you getting there? I just want to get you there, Francisco - ”

Reverb pulls him into a kiss. He bites Cisco’s lip, too hard from Cisco’s intake of breath, but he ignores the flare of pain he vibes. He arches into Cisco’s grip and comes all over both of them.

Reverb isn’t convinced part of his power hasn’t left him. He feels - not empty, full in fact, and sated, and satisfied. But lighter. And tired. Exhausted.

“How was that? Was it good? Everything you imagined for your first time?”

More, but Reverb isn’t going to say it. His doppelganger could get cocky. Instead he pushes Cisco off him, on his back, enjoying the startled laugh and way Cisco opens easily to another kiss.

“Can I fuck you now?” Reverb asks against his mouth.

“There’s such a thing as a refractory period,” Cisco laughs. But he’s not laughing at Reverb. Reverb bites his ear anyway. “But we have time. You are gonna stick around for a while, right?”

He’ll stay until he can convince Cisco to come with him. They’ll find a new Earth, a better one, ready to be conquered. Reverb doesn’t say this out loud. Instead, he kisses Cisco, soft, the way he’s learning Cisco likes to be kissed.

“As long as you’ll have me,” he says.

Cisco pulls him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> fill for the prompt: "you're a virgin? how?" + revibe. i'm still taking smutty prompts with any cisco pairing on [tumblr](https://aquaexplicit.tumblr.com/post/169939763069/prompts).


End file.
